N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto
'N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto '''are Jungle guides and supporting characters in ''George of the Jungle and it's sequel. They are the African Jungle Guides whom along with their boss Mr. Kwame were trying to guide Ursula Stanhope to Ape Mountain, but ended up having some laughs along the way. They are played by Michael Chinyamurindi, Abdoulay N'Gom and Lydell Cheshier respectively. Appearances George of the Jungle The trio first appeared in the jungle with their boss Mr. Kwame about to guide Ursula to Ape Mountain to see the apes, but Ursula's finace Lyle Van de Groot, turned up unexpectedly with two poachers named Max and Thor. Later around the camp fire Mr. Kwame (after some persuasion from Max) told the story of a legendary white ape that had not been seen for thousands of years. Next Morning they walked across a bridge and although Mr. Kwame told them all to be very careful because the bridge was not safe, Lyle then rocked it dangerously resulting in N'Dugo plummeting off the bridge into the water below, severely injured which began their hatred for him. Lyle tried to make it up to them, by giving them a cigar and taking pictures, but they only find this funny and N'Dugo said in Swahili that the lens on his camera is dirty, but he has the equipment to clean it for him. They didn't see Lyle and Ursula walk off into the jungle alone and later Lyle came back trying to cover up his cowardice when a lion attacked, that Ursula was kidnapped by the legendary white ape. They never took him seriously, but started their search for Ursula not knowing that she was safely in the arms of George of the Jungle. Later, Lyle tried to make peace with the guides again with a Swahili phrase book, but ended up saying "Pardon me girls", "I know you're feeling pretty hey sailor up here about now", "But if you would just let me order a bowl of fried clams" and "We can all have smallpox tommorrow morning." The guides laughed out loud at his stupidity, and Max said that he will offer fifty smolies a man to capture the white ape alive, N'Dugo agreed in English asking for a hundred smolies, much to Lyle and Mr. Kwame's astonishment and they continued the search. As they got closer to where Ursula is at George's treehouse, Lyle who was tired of being left behind and having branches pushed back in his face, went ahead of them, only to accidentally trip and fall into a big pile of elephant droppings that made the guides and everyone else roar with laughter. After picking himself up, Lyle asked for his lighter that was shaped like a gun, they gave it to him unaware that one of them was actually a real fire arm. After hearing Ursula's voice, Lyle went off with Max and Thor to get to the so-called white ape and left them and Kwame behind. Later, at the Bujumborough jail, they pick out Lyle from a line of suspects as the man who shot George. When they realized that Lyle was the suspect that shot George, they all roared with laughter again and in the end Lyle was arrested. The trio are last seen attending George and Ursula's wedding with Mr. Kwame after the two get married. George of the Jungle 2 The trio of guides also reappeared in the sequel with following Ursula's mother Beatrice. They asked why Beatrice wanted to take Junior out of the jungle. She responded "I'm not having him grow up here an illiterate savage." Repulsed by that remark, the guides tossed her off a cliff, but the narrator said "Sorry, we can't kill Beatrice." and comments them "If she dies, we have no stories." And the guides grin sheepishly. Category:Partners in Training Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Sidekicks Category:Wise Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male